1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for converting an image to an electric signal.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional image reading apparatus has been used as an apparatus for composing, for example, handwriting telop cards onto a video screen. In such a conventional image reading apparatus, a mounting plate onto which an image to be read is put and a camera having a photoelectric converting unit to read the image are separately formed. Further, a television apparatus is also separately connected to this image reading apparatus and used as a monitor display unit to monitor and display the image on the basis of the electric signal converted by the photoelectric converting unit.
In the conventional image reading apparatus, the mounting plate, photoelectric converting unit, and monitor display unit are separately arranged as mentioned above. Therefore, this apparatus has the drawback that the photoelectric converting unit and monitor display unit must be connected to use this apparatus.
On the other hand, the apparatus in which the mounting plate and camera unit are integrally supported is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,318. However, this apparatus also has the drawback that the monitor display unit must be connected to use the apparatus.